The Sinner Within
by Ravenus
Summary: Summary: Cas comes back to the bunker and finds that Dean is now a demon, his worst enemy. But Maybe something of the old Dean is left within and maybe he can bring it back. The method is highly unconventional... Rated M for a damn good reason. Hope you like smut!


_Cas' reaction to demon!Dean. But it turned out to smut basically. Ahem… Hope you like it anyways_

_Summary: Cas comes back to the bunker and finds that Dean is now a demon, his worst enemy. But Maybe something of the old Dean is left within and maybe he can bring it back. The method is highly unconventional... Rated M for a damn good reason. Hope you like smut!_

_Word count: 7206_

_Dean/Cas_

_Rated M_

**The Sinner Within**

He stands there in the middle of the library, his arms limply by his side, his head tilted in the characteristic way, blue eyes sad beyond belief, his jaw set in a straight line while he looks at the man who stands a few feet away, grinning like a madman. Castiel cannot believe what he sees, the sight tears his heart apart and makes him want to fly away in panic, hide, run… Dean Winchester's eyes are black as the night, his face is nothing like it has been before, it is angry, hard and unmoving. But this is not the only thing Castiel can see, he can also see the demon's soul, the black pit that used to be so bright and clear when he had last seen his human friend. For weeks the angel had thought that Dean was dead, he had screamed in rage and shed tears because the Righteous Man was lost but what he saw in front of him maybe was even worse.

Sam stood by his side, a step behind the man in the trench coat, watching the scene while fearing the worst. The creature came closer to Cas who was breathing heavily, not afraid, just so shocked… His human had become a demon, his worst enemy.

"You like what you see?" Dean's deep voice sneered as he came so close to Cas that their noses were nearly touching. Invading personal space was obviously okay for the demon… There were bits and pieces of Dean left in this man but they were fading and Cas wasn't sure if he could bring him back with just part of his own powers. He was afraid that Dean would fall even more, not able to be rescued from the darkness in his own soul. "Come on, angel, tell me? This body is still the same. It is still me."

"This isn't you, Dean." A raspy voice whispered back, making the demon laugh heartily.

"Yes, it's me, sweet feathers." Dean went on and began to walk around the angel and his brother. "It is still the same heart beating in my chest, it is still the same body that has fucked you so often, it is still the same brain remembering all the naughty things you have said and done … angel." The last word was spit out to mock Castiel and said man just raised his chin in defense. He wasn't ashamed for what he had done, he had meant it, when he had told Dean that he loved him and as Sam knew about them, there was nothing he had to hide. "Do you still love me, handsome?" The question hurt the angel, he felt his heart beat painfully in his chest but he kept his mask in place, trying not to give away anything. It was better not to say anything, he knew, though there were so many words on his mind, begging to be spoken: he wanted to plead with Dean that he found his way out of the darkness, he wanted to argue with the demon and he wanted to tell Dean that he would always love him and that they would find a way out of this though he knew it would be a terrible lie. Chances were small, maybe his Dean was already gone.

"Come on, feathers, tell me how much you still love me. I can see it in your baby blue eyes. You try to appear strong and calm while rage and fear boils under your skin, do you really think you can fool me?" Dean went on but now it was Sam who was stepping between his brother and the angel.

"Stop it." He yelled and the smaller man took a step back, his black eyes never giving away feelings, it was his face that betrayed him, he was angry but Cas couldn't really say why. Maybe it was just his normal demonic attitude.

"Why should I, Sammy?"

"You love him, Dean. Don't do this to him!" Sam barks back, making Dean laugh again.

"Oh, I still do." The demon purred and walked around Sam to get closer to Cas again. The angel didn't mind, he wasn't afraid of his human, he was just so shocked to see him like this. "Look at his fabulous body, his pretty face and his firm ass." A slap to said body part, making Cas' eyes go wider though not earning another reaction from him. What he had just heard made him fall apart a little bit more, he wasn't sure if Dean really meant it, if there was still a heart capable of love in his chest. Maybe he had lost him forever in the worst way he could imagine.

"Dean…" Sam began again with a warning in his voice but the black eyed man held up a hand to prevent him from going on.

"Cut it, Sammy." His hand wandered over Cas' back and shoulders, then he ruffled his hair like you would a child's. "I have other business to attend to. I will pack a few things and leave you two alone for a while." He grabbed the lapels on Castiel's trench coat to swirl him around to face him. "And Cas, honey… don't let yourself be touched. You're mine, got it?" So there was a part in Dean that still wanted him though if it was just his body or still his heart was impossible to tell. "I will show you, once I'm back. Tonight. I want you in my room. On my bed. Naked." Dean's face was so close to Cas', now, that he felt his hot breath on his skin, their lips nearly touching. Though he wasn't sure if his mate was still inside the body in front of him, Cas longed to feel Dean's lips on him but he didn't allow himself this weakness, he just stared into black eyes that looked at him possessively. Then he was gone.

With a heavy breath Cas looked up at Sam, trying to read the expression on the younger brother's face but unable. "You won't meet him tonight, will you?" But Cas was tempted to do so. It would be a chance to find out if it was still love that drew Dean towards him or just lust… Even if he acted calm and seemingly unafraid, Castiel was nothing of the above. He was downright scared because he really loved Dean and he wanted him back to normal, he wanted his human as he had been before, gentle and loving, not afraid to tell Cas that he was the world for him… Maybe this Dean was gone forever and an evil copy of him was now roaming earth, mocking him, showing him what he wanted so badly but couldn't. Fate was cruel, Cas had learned this the hard way but losing his mate, the one he loved more than anything else was the hardest that had ever happened.

"I don't know. My grace is fading, Sam, I cannot say if I can cure his soul or if he will stay this way forever. Something of the old Dean is still in him but it is fading just like my grace…"

"What happens when your grace fades?" Sam asked, his voice full of sorrow.

"I will become human and die eventually." The angel answered. "I don't know what to do." His voice got smaller on the next words, afraid to give away too much of his own feelings. "I want my Dean back."

XxX

They had a plan but Sam wasn't sure if it was working and he was still trying to talk Cas out of it, afraid that his brother might kill his lover in a rage when he found out what Castiel was trying to do to him. They weren't even sure if it would work, Dean wasn't possessed, he WAS a demon, his soul had turned black, though the angel was convinced that there was still something of the former Dean left within him.

"You don't have to do this, Cas." Sam said as they were walking through the halls of the bunker towards the library. "Just imagine what Dean would say if I let you do something like this. He would hate it." Castiel stopped and looked at his friend with determination.

"Would he let me down if I was the one to be rescued?" Sam shook his head slowly, knowing where this was going. "So won't I!" It was useless to try to talk Cas out of this, he wouldn't just go on without helping Dean… Sam sighed and went on to the library where he pulled on his jacket and grabbed the keys of the Impala – the car that Dean used to love so much and didn't care for any more. Obviously he still cared for Cas in one way or the other, maybe there was hope and Sam was the last one to deny it that he wanted his brother back the way he had been before Metatron had stabbed him.

"If you need any help, Cas, just call me. Don't do anything stupid. If this gets too hard or if you don't succeed… Just leave this place and find me, okay?" The younger Winchester knew that Cas would never leave his brother while he was still alive in some way but he wanted the angel to know that he was a friend and that he cared as well and that he could seek him out for help and reassurance whenever he felt like it. The black haired nodded.

"Thank you, Sam." He said with a sad smile. "Pray for your brother." There was no God to pray to, Cas was very well aware of that but there was nothing else Sam could do right now. He watched the tall male disappear through the door of the bunker and heard the motor of the old car roar to life and soon the noise disappeared. The angel was now alone in the bunker, it was utterly silent and for a moment he closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts and strength to prepare for what lay ahead of him. Maybe, just maybe, his grace was able to heal Dean's dark soul to overcome the demonic part in it but his grace was fading and it was much less than he supposed was needed to cure a demon. With a sigh he began to walk towards Dean's room, as long as there was a tiny chance left to bring the man back to being human, he wouldn't give up. He needed him and though he tried not to think about it too closely, he was sure that he couldn't just go on without his mate. They had been so close and he loved Dean with his whole heart, losing him wasn't acceptable, it would kill him faster than the loss of his grace.

Cas let his trench coat glide to the floor in one of the corridors carelessly while pushing the dark thoughts aside. He needed all his strength and determination and he needed Dean to be cooperative and so he would do what his human had asked of him and wait for him in his room naked. His tie and shirt followed the trench coat and when he stood in front of Dean's door he was just wearing his underwear, the rest of his clothes scattered on the floor throughout the corridors. With a deep breath he raised his hand to knock. Once. Twice. But obviously Dean wasn't in there and so he just entered and made himself comfortable, sitting on the bed with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

The mattress beneath him was made of memory foam, it remembered Dean's body and after their first night together in this bed, the man had smiled at him softly and whispered that the bed would now remember Cas, too. The angel had guessed that this was Dean's way of being romantic and it had worked because his heart had beat faster in his chest after these words had been spoken. Later, Dean had gathered him in his arms and pulled him down again and he had held him the whole night though Castiel didn't need sleep. It was okay with him to stay by Dean's side while he slept, he loved watching those beautiful features relax in his sleep and he was glad to be the one to look over him. He missed those days and he missed the way Dean kissed him…

"Didn't I tell you to be naked?" A low voice rose Cas from his thoughts and he looked up to find Dean standing in front of the bed, his black eyes fixed on his body. The human was still as beautiful as ever, but his dark soul shined through his façade, Cas could see the darkness looming around him like tendrils of black smoke curling around Dean's arms, legs, his neck and his chest. It was threatening to see him this way, he was afraid that he would never see his lover without them ever again. Without saying a word the angel stood up from the bed and got rid of his underwear, looking at Dean closely. "Much better. But too late." Dean snarled. "I will have to punish you, sweet thing." Still, Cas didn't say a word, he saw no need for talking and just waited what Dean would do next. To fulfill his plan the angel had to be as close to his mate as possible and there was a way to make sure that Dean was as close as he could get….

"Why do you stare at me like that?" The demon then asked, a bit unnerved by Cas' silence but he came closer to let his hands wander over his naked chest. "I'm one hell of a sexy demon, right?" Yes, right. His body was still the same, his voice sounded still the same but his soul was getting darker with every second. Despite the knowledge that Dean wasn't himself, Cas couldn't help but moan softly when the demon's hands roamed over his body, he hadn't felt him skin on skin for way too long and it still felt as if his skin was being burnt in the wake of those gentle fingertips, leaving him trembling slightly.

"You still like being touched with those hands." Dean whispered bewildered, more to himself than to Castiel. His eyes shot up from where his tanned hands were resting on pale hips and he stepped even closer to look up into Cas' eyes, their bodies nearly touching, now. "Why? I'm a demon, now, I'm your worst enemy…"

"I love you, Dean." Cas said firmly. It wasn't a lie, he was still madly in love with his hunter, he still wanted him and that was the only reason he was here. Something in Dean switched and the blackness around his edges grew darker while Cas was watching him throw his head back to laugh. It lasted long and rang in the angel's ears while he was desperately trying not to be hurt.

"Love? Oh, really, pretty angel? Do you think this will make me human again?" The words stung but Cas endured it, patiently waiting for what he was planning. "I like being a demon. It gives me powers I only dreamed of as a human. I can still be a hunter and I can still - your willing body through the mattress but don't think there might be any feelings involved." Another giggle from Dean's mouth. "Will you still let me do it? Are you so eager and desperate to be taken?" The demon was now walking slowly around Cas, his hands still trailing over exposed skin. Cas nodded obediently, knowing that there was no other way to be close to his hunter. "I didn't hear you, honey. Let me hear your voice."

"Yes, Dean." Cas whispered, unable to speak louder or the demon might hear that his voice was about to break. This was harder than he had imagined it to be, Dean was so different from his usual self and it was strange to have him talk that harshly to him, as Dean had always been gentle and understanding despite his attitude towards other people… The demon stood behind Cas, his lips trailing over the nape of his neck and his shoulders slowly, his hair tickling the sensitive flesh. So he still knew what Cas liked and used it to make him obedient.

"Yes?" He whispered into soft, white skin, his breath sending shivers down his angel's spine. "Yes, what? I wanna hear what you ask for. Plead for it!" The angel took a shivering breath, he didn't like this but the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he would get his Dean back. At least he hoped so.

"Take me, Dean." He whispered, his voice shaking though he was speaking so low. Dean gave a chuckle, his hands gliding down the other man's sides to then rest on his stomach. It had never been so humiliating to sleep with his human before and though he felt kind of reduced, he was excited. After all this was Dean. The one he had raised from perdition and built him up again, he had seen every dark secret of this man and he knew his torn heart inside out. Cas knew that Dean was just looking for someone who loved him, who made him stronger, someone who would hold his hand when things got hard and Cas was willing to be this person, had been it and wanted to be it again.

"That's much better, angel." An open mouthed kiss between Cas' shoulder blades, making him arch into his lover's touch. "But there's something you've gotta do for me if you want me to obey."

"Everything you want." Cas breathed and he meant it. His body was still wildly reacting to the man who stood behind him, even though his mind knew that it wasn't really Dean, it was a demon, his declared enemy, evil. But he was helpless. Dean let his chin rest on the slightly taller man's shoulder and slowly licked his way up to Cas' ear, making him squirm in his arms.

"Show me your wings!" At these words Castiel went rigid in the demon's arms. If it was Dean – HIS Dean – who asked this he wouldn't hesitate, but showing his wings to a demon made him uncomfortable and most of all vulnerable. Cas knew that he shouldn't do it, it would endanger his plan but on the other hand, he wouldn't even begin with his plan if Dean would leave now… The hunter sensed his hesitation and laughed mockingly. "Are you afraid, angel of the Lord, Castiel?" Yes. For the first time in his long life, Cas was afraid. Not because Dean now had the powers to shred him to pieces within seconds and not because his own life was in danger. He was afraid that it was already too late to ban the blackness out of Dean's soul with what little of his grace was left in the angel. So Castiel just closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Dean's shoulder in a submissive gesture to which the hunter instantly reacted with demanding kisses to the exposed skin. "Show them to me, sweet thing. I bet they're black to match my soul…"

Cas took a step away from Dean and turned around. His wings shimmered into existence and within seconds, the room was crowded with them. Dean just plainly stared at them, unable to look away. He had been right, they were pitch black as the night but still so damn beautiful. They twitched from the attention they got, Cas felt uneasy, so very aware of them while he was trapped in this room with a demon. If the other man chose to burn them, there would be nothing he could do but it would also burn a huge part of his remaining grace and he was afraid that this might happen…

"I knew they were black." Dean said with a laugh that was so horribly like that of his former self that Cas took a step back from the demon but stopped, when black eyes looked into his warningly. "Don't you dare to leave me alone tonight, sweet feathers. I will have my way with you." The feathers ruffled a little bit when Cas shivered at Dean's word and the demon whistled lowly. "They're so gorgeous. I would love to run my hands through them to rip them apart feather by feather." Castiel gasped and it made Dean laugh again. "I won't. Not now. I will look at them and touch them when I have you." Without waiting for a reply from the angel Dean stepped closer to let his hands glide through the soft feathers. He wasn't careful, he grabbed handfuls and tugged lightly, examining them, feeling them.

Little did the demon know that wings were sacred for an angel. Only one person was allowed to see them and touch them: the angel's mate. So it was arousing to have his lover touch the downs and feathers so intimately, it made Cas see stars, no matter how dangerous this situation was, he was enjoying it way too much, he should stay focused and not get carried away but Dean's rough treatment did something to him he had never known before. It kind of scared the angel that he was submissive without second thought, he shouldn't give in to a demon that way but this was Dean and he still loved him, no matter what.

"See… You like it, Cas." Dean murmured with a smile while he pulled the wings closer to let his lips brush over the silken fabric, drawing a nice whimper out of Castiel's throat. "That's my naughty angel." He uttered. "I made you fall when you raised me from perdition. I belonged there. I have always been right, I was made to be a demon. I tortured those souls and I made them hurt. I'm born to make people hurt and those I loved will die." His dark eyes fixed Cas' blue ones. "I used to love you back then… you should be glad that I stopped before you were killed." A heavy tug at the wings, urging Cas to step closer to the demon. "Maybe I will be the one to kill you someday." The words were spoken like a confession of love into the angel's ear, Dean's voice was soft and gentle like when it was when he told Cas how much he loved him… Cas was afraid that he would never hear those words again and if Dean died as a demon there was no chance that they would ever meet again.

Panic surged through the angels veins at these thoughts and he grabbed Dean's shoulders to pull the slightly taller man into a bruising kiss. He had missed to feel those soft, sweet, lush lips on his own, he had missed the wonderful taste of Dean's mouth and he still tasted like Whiskey and honey like before. The demon actually purred, falling into the kiss eagerly and seeking dominance, his own tongue slipping into Cas' mouth to taste and lick sensually. Cas couldn't live without this, he wouldn't lose Dean to darkness, he wouldn't give up and try to heal his soul so they could go on like before. And he would make sure that Dean got a better life than this, the human had long ago been done with hunting and Cas would make sure that he was happy for the rest of his life.

When both men came apart for air and stared into each others eyes, Dean's lips were even more red than before and Cas leaned in to steal another kiss from him, this one slow and gentle, making the demon chuckle. "I never allowed you to kiss me, angel." He snarled when Cas released his lips again, making the winged creature cock his head to the side in a silent question. "I will take the lead in this and you will obey." Of course the angel would obey, he wanted Dean in a good mood and if he did what his human wanted, things would be a lot easier. So he nodded in agreement, his blue eyes shy and submissive. "Good." He said and pushed Castiel so that he was landing on his back on the bed, his wings sprawled out to his left and right, soft, black feathers slowly falling to the ground. "So, beauty. Now I got you were I want you." Dean went on and began to open the button on his shirt painfully slow, making a show of stripping naked for the angel on the bed.

"Dean…" Cas breathed out. Lying here naked and deserted was painfully torturing, he wanted the other man close, he wanted to feel his hands and fingers again, he wanted that his skin burnt in the wake of those fingertips. "Please, Dean." He urged and the demon's black eyes turned to him slowly, his smile growing wider and even more wicked if that was possible. He let his shirt fall to the floor slowly and then began to open his jeans, wiggling his hips while pulling them down his long legs.

"What? Is this chaste and pious creature suddenly eager to lay his hands on the handsome demon?" He asked and stepped towards the bed, watching as Cas sat up on his elbows to watch him. The demon's body was flawless, the skin was stretched over well defined muscles but it wasn't too much. When he stood at the food of he bed, he turned around slowly so Cas could admire him fully, he knew that the angel loved to watch the muscles under the skin of his back move and he heard the excited sigh from his lover. "Like what you see?" He asked and turned to face Castiel again. He was still wearing his boxer briefs but they left little to imagination but from the way Cas was looking at them, he wanted them gone. "Oh no. You will do this yourself, sweetheart." He purred and stepped closer to the bed where the other man was already sitting up to get to the task. He hated how the demon reduced him to begging and pleading but at the same time it did something to him he had never know before. The old Dean had always been soft and gentle, he made sure that Cas felt at ease with himself and with another man. This was so new and yet so damn good. He would have to talk to Dean if he got him back, for now he would just try to enjoy this as much as possible but it wasn't that hard for him.

But something was definitely hard for him and it was begging for Castiel to pull it out of it's prison and so the angel gently grabbed the hem of Dean's boxers and slowly pulled them down his hunter's long legs until they pooled at his feet. Black eyes were following Cas' every movement, his breath was going faster already, the demon was excited like his angel. Castiel looked up into those eyes that were now amazingly like that of the old Dean: soft and loving but the hardness and darkness was back within seconds and before the raven haired man lost his courage, he closed his sensual lips around Dean's erection, provoking a long moan from the man. "Yes... I knew you would love to suck my cock, sweet feathers." He sighed and let his head fall back while his hands wandered into Cas' hair to guide him roughly as he tasted hard flesh covered by silken skin.

A skilled tongue swirled around the demon's tip, stroked down his length while Castiel sucked eagerly, enjoying the shameless moans of pleasure that escaped Dean's wicked red mouth. "Holy shit, Cas!" He breathed. "This turns you on, right?" It always did. Cas loved to pleasure Dean, he loved to hear him beg for more and for mercy, he loved to have him squirm under his mouth, it thrilled him to know that he was the one who made Dean shiver and beg. It never felt to make Castiel hard and ready for his hunter. "You're such a cute little thing..." A low groan. "Don't make me come already." A hiss. "I wanna come while I'm buried deep in your naughty body." At these words Cas stopped and looked up into the demon's black eyes and for a second he felt like his heart wanted to fall apart to small pieces because for the last blissful minutes he had forgotten what Dean was. Tears threatened to well out of his eyes but he held them back. There was still a chance for his Dean, he was somewhere in there...

He had to go on with this, he needed Dean to lose control and when he climaxed, Cas would strike and use the opportunity to try to heal his soul, because the demon would be unable to defend himself in these few seconds! It was still a long way to get there but Cas didn't mind as long as he had success in the end. He refused to accept anything else, a life without Dean wasn't worth living.

"Are you still with me, angel?" Dean asked and grabbed the man's shoulders to press him back onto the back, crawling above him with such sexy predatory movements, that Cas nearly lost it right then and there. His lover still had the ability to make him go insane within seconds. Castiel grabbed Dean around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, making his body crash against his own with such force that the breath was knocked out of his lungs briefly. Dean sought for domination, grabbing the sides of Cas' face while letting his tongue slip into his mouth. "Ah, you're so lost already. I will make you fall with me." Dean whispered against his lips. "You will be mine, I will make sure no one else will have you the way I have you." He let his hips roll into Castiel's and the angel moaned helplessly. "You're the angel who belongs to a demon."

Dean nudged Cas' legs apart with his own, to position himself in between, his hard cock pressed against his lover's soft ass. He wouldn't prepare the angel, Cas was sure and he would endure the pain, he would live through this. All of this for Dean. For _his_ Dean. So he spread his lips wider apart invitingly while the demon grabbed his wrists and pressed them down onto the pillow before he lowered his hips onto Cas' and entered his angel's body mercilessly. Castiel panted hard, trying to breathe the pain away while he screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip. "Does it hurt?" Dean mocked and made a hard move against Cas. _His_ Dean would never hurt him this way, he would never enjoy to see pain on Cas' face, this was just wrong... But the angel's body reacted, he was arching into his hunter's ruthless movements, and no pain or harsh words could cease his desire to feel Dean as close as possible.

"Dean..." The word, that one name tumbled from his lips without him even being aware of it, it was a prayer to the one he loved, his voice hushed with lust and deep feelings that seemed to drown the angel whenever they were close to each other. The demon established a punishing rhythm, still holding Cas' hands above his head with one hand, the other trailing over his collar bones and chest, nails sometimes raking to even draw blood from time to time. Castiel soon got used to feel Dean in such a raw and primal way and he arched into eager touches and met Dean's hips greedily with each thrust, moaning and whimpering whenever the demon hit his sweet spot. Cas was so lost, he tried to imagine that Dean wasn't a demon but he reminded him from time to time when the things he did to the angel's body just plainly _hurt_. When the demon stopped in his movements, Cas' eyes flew open to meet black ones that stared down at him.

"That's it. I wanna see those trusting blue eyes when I fuck you senseless." The man growled to which Cas had to close his eyes again, because he had never heard such rude words from Dean's lips when they had slept together. It was sinfully arousing, making him feel ashamed and gloriously curious at the same time. Maybe he wasn't as angelic as he thought he was, maybe there was something wicked within him, too, something that needed to be lured out of a dark corner. He knew his cheeks grew red, he could feel the warmth creep into them and wasn't able to prevent it. "Are you ashamed?" Dean whispered with a wide smirk. "Let me see the shame in your eyes! It will add to my pleasure even more." So Cas opened his eyes obediently but he didn't look at Dean, just stared at the ceiling and the walls, just not Dean. He got even redder, he was well aware of it but unable to stop it.

"Dean..." This time it was pleading, he begged for mercy but the demon had only just begun.

"Do you even know what the old Dean would have loved to have done to you? Do you know what dirty fantasies he had about you?" Cas shook his head, still avoiding the demon's eyes. Long fingers gripped the angel's face and turned him to look into black eyes forcefully. Cas whimpered, feeling humiliated and aroused at the same time. It was so weird that the demon could do this to him. "He wanted to tie you to the bedpost with that damn blue tie of yours, he wanted to see the pain and fear in your eyes when he used your body as he liked it. He wanted to manhandle you in every way but he thought he was in love." The demon spat out the last word as if it was loathsome and maybe to him it was while it meant the world to Castiel that Dean had once loved him. The demon shouldn't make fun of what they have had, it had been everything to the angel and it hurt to hear those words from the mouth that had once spoken of love.

"Stop this, Dean." He said but the other man ignored him, pressed his hips as close to Castiel's as he could, burying himself in Cas' warmth to make the angel aware that he had him right now while he was mocking him.

"He was so careful with you and your body, angel. But I'm aware of what you want. You want sin and pain and pleasure. I will give it to you." A hard thrust against Cas and a low moan from the angel who struggled to release his hands but Dean held them firmly in place. "I don't care for your soul. It's fucked up anyways. But I will care for that sexy body of yours." He hissed as he slowly glided out Cas and back in just as slow. "I will show you everything that Dean was too afraid to show you... Love will not stand in the way while I take you harder than you might ever imagine."

"Dean..." Cas pleaded again, unsure what for. Maybe he simply wanted the demon to go on with his movements, maybe he wanted him to stop talking such evil things and maybe it was a bit of both. This time the hunter had mercy on him and released his hands so that Castiel's arms flew around his back to pull him down into a kiss. Without hesitation Cas slipped his tongue into the demon's mouth, like he would have done to his old Dean, kissing him thoroughly, urging him to go on and the man obliged and moved his hips again, gliding out painfully slow before sliding back home so hard that Cas saw stars. He did this over and over again, there was no feelings in his thrusts, just pure lust, the demon made sure that Cas even felt how much he did _not_ love him...

"The old Dean wanted you to be his slut." The creature on top of the angel whispered wickedly between two moans. "But he didn't dare to tell you because love was in the way... so he lied to you, angel, he lied straight into your face when he told you he liked to be gentle with you." Despite the harsh words clung to Dean's back and neck just like he clung to the hope that Dean would soon be Dean again. His body was already working on overload, he felt the blood tickle over his thighs but he didn't care. If the former Dean would have felt or seen it, he would freak out because he had hurt his angel but the demon seemed to draw pleasure from Castiel's pain. The raven haired was panting heavily, now, he was close to coming but Dean grabbed the base of his cock and pressed his fingers together, preventing the angel from coming all over his stomach and chest.

"Oh God, Dean, please...!" Castiel pleaded and this time he just begged that Dean would grant him relief.

"You wanna come for me?" Castiel nodded and Dean just increased the speed of his rhythm, driving him insane, making his body arch greedily. "Beg for it." From the way Dean's voice shivered, Cas could tell that he was just as close as himself and so he decided that he would just do what the demon asked of him to have a chance in getting Dean back. It was a wonder that his brain still worked properly because it felt as if the other man was close to fucking it right out of his head...

"Please, Dean. I need to come." The demon's grasp on his member got even harder and Castiel threw his head back with a loud scream. "Let – let me come." He begged, his voice broken finally and with a snicker Dean released him, a sudden pleasure running down his spine to pool in his stomach. He was close to exploding from lust and when Dean hit his sweet spot hidden deep within him while his finger teasingly went up his throbbing length, the angel came with a very un-angelic moan that was licked from his lips by the demon.

"So sweet when you come for me..." Dean whispered as he mercilessly went on, thrusting into Cas while he was riding wave after wave of his orgasm. When he was halfway through, Dean was on the edge as well and Cas knew what he had to do to throw him into the abyss of his pleasure. The angel licked along the shell of his lover's ear, his tongue teasing the sensitive shell.

"Come in me, Dean." He whispered and black eyes opened wide when the creature realized that these words were still enough to make him stutter in his movements, bury himself deep in the angel and come. Cas knew the sound too well, he heard it and knew that his lover was lost right now and so he let his hand dart out to grab Dean's face. Before the demon knew what was happening his world got bright, then black.

XxX

His grace was gone completely. Cas had used the last bit of it, even the very last drop to cure the soul of the man he loved more than anything else in this cruel world. A weakness took hold of him that he had never known before when his body was finally human again and he collapsed beneath the demon who was lying on top of him with closed eyes. Cas hoped that they were grassy green again when they opened the next time, he prayed to God that the demon was gone and all that was left would be a pure Dean Winchester, his lover.

"I'm here for you, Dean." He whispered into his hunter's ear while he gathered the slightly taller man in his arms and sat up on the bed to hold him as close to his own naked body as possible. "Come back to me, love." He held Dean's head against his chest, against his rapidly beating heart that hoped beyond hope that the soul of the older Winchester brother was cured from the blackness. "Please..." His hands wandered into sweaty hair and played with the strands, making it feel as if Dean was sleeping and Cas was watching over him. "I love you so." The angel was tired like never before, he was worn from what he had experienced and afraid that it had all been in vain. And he was so damn confused because he had found pleasure in what the demon had done to him.

It took hours and hours of senseless whispering and caressing Dean's hair until the man finally moved in the raven haired man's arms, his eyes fluttering open while Castiel's newly human heart fluttered against his ribcage. "Dean..." He whispered into his lover's soft hair and eyed him carefully as he opened his eyes. Soft green meadows looked at him and Castiel wasn't sure if he was able to believe what he just saw. "Is it really you?"

The hunter struggled to sit up, a hand grabbing his head, shaking it a bit before he looked at Cas. "It was a really fucked up dream, right?" He looked the former angel up and down, taking in every inch of him, seeing the scars of his own fingernails on his marble skin and the dried blood on his legs. "No." He said and got up from the bed on shaky legs, stumbling backwards against the wall. "No, I didn't do this to you, right? Cas? Say something."

"It's over, love." Cas said and got up as well to walk over to the tall blonde who shook his head furiously, looking as if a truck had just hit his brother.

"Cas... No!" Dean held up one hand to stop Castiel, the other went over his face as if he tried to wash away the bad memories. He shivered, but not from cold air but from guilt.

"It's alright, Dean." The raven haired nearly pleaded. "It's over, you're you again."

"But I did all this fucked up shit to you." The words were screamed into the silence around them before Dean fell to his knees weakly and tears began to run over his face. "Look at you." He whispered bitterly. "You're scarred all over from what I have done." Castiel gathered the shaking man in his arms, pulling him into a standing position and once they stood, Dean clung to his neck for dear life, wetness flowing over his cheeks and onto Castiel's shoulder. "And I mocked your love for me."

"It was the demon speaking. Not you."

"I love you, Cas." He whispered, crying. "I love you so. Please, please forgive me, I never meant to..." His words were cut off by a familiar rough tongue slipping in between his lips and the hunter moaned helplessly when Cas stroke every inch of his mouth he could reach. When they came apart for air puffed up green eyes looked at Cas and for the first time since the angel knew the hunter, the man seemed at a loss of words and he just shook his head with a slight smile on his terror stricken face. Gentle hands brushed the tears away and he leaned into his touch, slowly coming down from shock and fear.

"I don't know how I deserve someone like you, Cas." He said when he was finally able to speak again but said man just cupped his face lovingly in his hands and kissed him over and over again.

"Everything is fine, Dean as long as I got you." He said reassuringly and strangely, Dean believed him. He believed Cas when he told him he loved him and when he promised to never leave him.

"I will make up for it, I swear." Dean said and pulled Cas into a close hug again, their naked bodies pressed together as close as possible. The ex angel smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**END**

_Maybe I should blush a little bit?  
Hope you liked it!_

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
